


Percy and Jason Talk About the Birds and the Bees (or try to)

by fooooof234



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big brothers Percy and Jason, Drabble, M/M, and Nico who doesn't have time for their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooooof234/pseuds/fooooof234
Summary: Percy and Jason want to educate Nico about some things, but find that they're too late





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Hey, I really like fics in which Jason and Percy act like big brothers to Nico, so could you write something in which they decide to give Nico ‘the talk’ but are completely underestimating him like,'We know you probably have no idea what sex is you’re too pure lil baby from the 1940s’ only for Nico to tell them that Will has explained all of this already and they, of course, jump to conclusions (Which may be correct conclusions, you decide :P) Thank you! x”

“Have a seat Nico,” said Jason solemnly, gesturing to empty bed across from the one he and Percy were sitting in Cabin 1.

Nico scrutinized the both of them as he complied, crossing his arms once he had done so. “There better be a good reason for this,” he snarked, clearly annoyed at having to partake in a serious discussion.

“Oh, there most definitely is,” Percy stated as he leaned forward, staring intently at Nico, causing Nico to lean back slightly and narrow his eyes. He then looked back and forth at the two other demigods, before raising his eyebrows with a look that said  _ Well? What are you waiting for? _

Jason inhaled deeply and flicked his eyes to Percy’s before speaking. “Percy and I have noticed that you have been spending quite a lot of time with Will.”

“Yeah, and? He’s my boyfriend, pretty sure that’s allowed.”

“Of course it is,” replied Percy. “But there are some things that Jason and I feel that you should know. About relationships.”

“You see, Nico,” Jason interluded in smoothly, as if they had practiced this ( _ Gods, what nerds,  _ Nico thought), “being raised in the 40′s, you probably weren’t able to learn some things, things like sex, so we felt that it was our responsibility to enlighten you.”

Nico eyes had widened and he uncrossed his arms, sensing where this conversation was going. “Uh, guys--” he attempted to interrupt, but to no avail, as Percy continued where Jason had left off.

“I know, I know, it’s an awkward topic, but you need to learn.”

“No, you don--” Nico tried again.

“There’s no reason to be embarrassed,” Jason reassured, ignoring the younger boy. “First of all--”

“I KNOW,” exclaimed Nico, “I know about sex stuff, ok?” 

That shut up the older boys.

“You do?” said Percy after a moment, surprised. He exchanged a look with Jason. “But who--”

“Will told me,” Nico explained simply. 

The other two looked at each other again, this time with alarm. They then both began speaking rapidly as they made the same assumption.

“Whoa, wait, wait, wait--”

“What do you mean  _ Will _ told you? Does that mean--”

“Are you guys  _ doing stuff _ ? ‘Cause--”

“Nico, you should really tell us--”

“We want to help you--”

“HEY,” Nico interrupted, exasperated with the other two, “all I said was that Will told me about sex stuff. I never said we were doing anything.”

Again, they shut up. Percy sighed in relief while Jason said, “So you guys haven’t done anything?”

Nico narrowed his eyes at them in response. “What we  _ do _ is none of your business.”

Both boys raised their eyebrows at the ambiguous answer, opening their mouths to begin another onslaught of questioning; but before they could, they were cut off by the cabin door opening.

Will poked his head into the cabin. “Um,” he started, “I was told that Nico was here?”

Nico hopped off the bed he was sitting on and walked over to his boyfriend without looking back at Percy and Jason, who were looking back and forth at the two boys while once again sputtering incoherent sentences.

“Are they ok?” Will asked Nico as they made their way from the cabin, leaving the older demigods to their confusion.

Nico grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, responding, “Oh, you know, just usual Percy and Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at solangelo-stuffs


End file.
